Selena's Journey
by mobi2244
Summary: Selena and Ace are back after four years of training! Now they are being reasignned to work with Hibari in Japan, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Selena is back! ^_^ Hope you like this new story!

Chapter 1

Reassigned

**Four Years After Ace and Selena are taken in by the Vongola...**

Selena hurried down a red carpeted hallway in the Vongola's base in Italy. As she raced through the luxurious hallways, she thought about what had happened over the last four years. Selena and Ace had learned a lot about the Vongola family, its guardians, and those affiliated with the family. Selena smiled, then remembered that she was going to report to Tsuna about her latest mission to Russia and picked up her pace. The Gregory Family was still giving them trouble with the drug trade. When she reached the door to Tsuna's office, she heard voices from inside.

"I'm not taking her with me," said a cold and indifferent voice. 'Hibari,' Selena thought, 'I thought he was supposed to still be in Japan.'

"I know you don't want to, but you could take her on and apprentice her. She is very skilled and I feel that the only who could teach her anything more is either you, me, or Reborn," said the soft kindly voice that belonged to Tsuna. "You know that I don't have the time to apprentice anybody and Reborn said that you should be the one to train her first."

There was a snort. "I don't care," came the indifferent reply.

Selena decided that eavesdropping wasn't the best idea, especially being a part of the mafia world, so she knocked lightly on the wooden door. There was a rustling of papers before the usual, "Come in."

When Selena entered the office she glanced around. The room was large and well lit with bookcases lining one wall and a painting taking up most of the other. There were floor to ceiling windows behind Tsuna's oversized maple desk and two red upholstered couches were facing each other with a coffee table in between them on the floor in front of his desk. The rich colored carpet was clean as a whistle. Tsuna was sitting behind his desk and Hibari was leaning against one of the large windows.

Tsuna smiled at her and said, "Ah, Selena, how was Russia?"

Selena grimaced and said, "Cold. Just read the report, I don't think I like anybody from the Gregory Family. They don't know how to keep their mouths shut."

Tsuna reached for the yellow folder file and asked, "How's Ace?"

"Ace? She's fine. For a seventeen year old girl she knows a lot more about cleaning weapons and dismantling bombs than clothing styles and make up," she joked.

Tsuna chuckled and said, "Well, she's happy at least, right?"

"Yeah," Selena said with a small smile. Ace had grown into a fine young woman after four years of heavy mafia training. She was now a pro at hand-to-hand combat and using all types of weapons. She was fluent in seven different languages and excelled at making spur of the moment decisions. She had also grown physically over time. She looked more like a woman and her blonde hair had grown down to the middle of her back, though she always wore it in a long, thick braid.

"We were just discussing where we should send her next," he said, glancing at Hibari behind him. "I think that she should join Hibari's division and learn about stealth and Intel gathering next. Hibari could also show her different fighting styles as well."

Selena said, "Wherever you want to send us Boss, just please say that I don't have to deal with the Gregory's again."

Tsuna chuckled again, "Yes, yes. Well, I still have to convince Hibari that its a good idea. She has spent time with all of the other Guardians and learned from them, Hibari's the only one left."

"To be honest, I think Ace will miss following Chrome around," Selena said. "Ace has become rather attached to her."

Tsuna just smiled and then dismissed her. As Selena walked down the carpeted hallway away from the Boss' office, she heard a blast and felt a small earthquake. Selena just grinned to herself without turning around. 'I guess Hibari really doesn't like that idea,' she thought.

Selena reached the rooms that had been assigned to her and Ace and opened the door after knocking quietly. It was a nice room, more like an apartment though. It was actually made up of four rooms: a living room, two bedrooms and a shared bathroom. The living area had a lumpy black sofa, a small retro kitchen area, and a plasma screen TV mounted above a red brick fireplace. The two bedrooms were identical with queen sized fourposter beds, maple bureaus, walk-in closets and assorted paintings and photos on the walls. The two rooms even shard a connected black and white tiled bathroom.

Ace was on the black sofa reading a book in French. She looked up as Selena entered and asked, "How'd it go?"

"Fine," Selena replied walking over to sit next to her, she kicked off her black pumps and leaned back, "We might be reassigned though. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course," she said excitedly. "Where are we going next? France, America, England, China?"

Her eyes shown with excitement at the prospect of to yet another foreign country. "Japan," Selena said, looking over at her.

"Japan? Which division is based in Japan?" she asked.

"Hibari Kyoya's Intel division," she told Ace.

"Hibari!?" Ace exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "But... I heard that he doesn't take anybody into his division unless they impress him. And he's the cold hearted demon of the Vongola Family, he rarely gets impressed."

"He'll obey the Boss if its a direct order," Selena said frowning.

Ace collapsed back onto the couch and scratched the end of her nose, thinking. She stood up again and said, "I'm going to the training room, I need to think."

"No artillery," Selena reminded her, "The the gun range in down for now because Ryohei accidentally blew it up."

Ace snorted, "Only Ryohei. Okay, I'll go and do some Tai Chi." She went into her room and came out a second later wearing athletic shorts and a tank top, her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she grabbed an apple before heading towards the door. "I'll come down in a minute," Selena said.

"'Kay," Ace said through a bite of apple.


	2. Chapter 2

This ones kinda short... :P

Chapter 2

Impress the Demon

A few minutes later and Selena wandered down to the training room where Ace was most likely to be. There were actually several different training rooms in the Vongola base, but Ace preferred the one with floor to ceiling windows and soundproof walls. Selena slid the door open and walked inside. What she didn't expect was to see Hibari Kyoya and Ace battling each other. Her eyes widened with shock and she was about to scream Ace's name when she noticed the baby, Reborn, on the other side of the room watching. Selena made her way over to stand next to him, trying to stay out of the two opponents' way.

"What's going on?" she asked Reborn.

Reborn grinned mischievously, "Nothing."

Selena frowned and then started to watch the ongoing battle. The two combatants appeared to be evenly matched, but then she remembered that it was Hibari that Ace was fighting. With a closer look she noticed that Ace was out of breath and sweating profusely whereas Hibari was as impeccable as ever in his suit, he didn't even appear to be breathing heavily. After only a few minutes, Hibari got in a good hit and sent Ace crashing to the floor. She got shakily to her feet again before collapsing from exhaustion.

Hibari put away his weapon, two tonfas, and walked silently to the door. "I'll see you in a week," he said over his shoulder before walking out and letting the door slam behind him.

"What was that about?" exclaimed Selena.

"Hibari was testing Acelynn," explained Reborn. He went over to Ace and put a tiny hand on her forehead. "She'll be fine, just tired. She did extremely well against Hibari. You should be proud."

"Of course," replied Selena. She bent to pick Ace up and then then looked over at Reborn again. "What did he mean 'I'll see you in a week'?"

"The both of you have been reassigned to Hibari's division as of today, you have a week to pack your things and report to Hibari. You could go early and check out the town, or stick around and say your good-byes. Either way, in a week you'll be reporting to Hibari instead of Tsuna."

Selena nodded, understanding. She carried Ace back to their room and layed her down on the sofa. Ace's eyelids flickered and she asked quietly, "What happened?"

"You impressed Hibari," Selena told her with pride. "We'll have to pack and be in Japan in a week. Until then we could go early and check out this new location."

"Okay," she said happily, "Did I really impress Hibari?"

"I think so, he did agree to take us," replied Selena.

Ace nodded then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
